<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quidditch Official by PrincessTreacle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551542">Quidditch Official</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle'>PrincessTreacle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, Magic, Quidditch, Romance, Room of Requirement, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope is a Slytherin but she has her eye on a Gryffindor; who will she cheer for on match day? A three part story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Realisation</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Penelope watched as Emily groaned and let her head fall on the table in the Great Hall, attracting attention from those around them.</p>
<p>"Why? Why? Why?" Her friend gave Penelope a pitiful smile. "Why didn't you try and stop me?"</p>
<p>"I did if you remember," Penelope told her smugly. "I said don't take Ancient Runes - it's meant to be difficult and you said 'I can handle it'."</p>
<p>Emily gave her a fake smile. "How the hell am I meant to get this essay done by Friday?"</p>
<p>Penelope shrugged. She had changed Ancient Runes for Arthimacy and couldn't be happier with her choice. It suited her much better. "You could always ask Spencer."</p>
<p>"Do you think he'd help?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not." Penelope took a grape from the fruit bowl and popped the small fruit into her mouth. "He's the smartest in the year and was really nice when I asked him for help during third year."</p>
<p>Emily looked behind her to the Ravenclaw table where Spencer was buried in a pile of books. "There's no harm in asking." Her friend got up and went over to talk to possibly the smartest wizard who had ever attended Hogwarts.</p>
<p>No sooner had Emily gotten up and left, JJ sat down in her place.</p>
<p>"Hey - are you still coming to the game next Friday?"</p>
<p>Before she had a chance to respond, Grace shot across from where she had been sat and loomed over them.</p>
<p>"This is the Slytherin table - you're a Gryffindor. Are you lost?"</p>
<p>"Go away, Grace," Penelope told her, turning her back on the girl. Grace Lynch was mean and nasty and she was part of the reason that Slytherin's got a bad name. Her father was a purist and had more than once made it known that he disapproved of Hogwarts allowing any wizard in, regardless of their parentage. There were rumours he had experimented on muggle-borns and half-bloods but no one was able to prove anything. From the dead look in Grace's eyes to the evil smirk she got when doing something horrible, Penelope was inclined to believe that the rumours were right.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't socialise with the enemy, Penelope."</p>
<p>"Then go away," Penelope hissed watching as Grace's eyes widened when she got her meaning. She let out a loud breath and flounced away from the table, her shoulders tense.</p>
<p>"I see Grace is still as pleasant as ever," JJ commented and Penelope felt the corners of her lips turn upwards.</p>
<p>"She's a delight." She took another grape. "Yes, I'm coming to the game. I've got to support my favourite seeker."</p>
<p>JJ waved her hand at her. "Don't, you'll make me blush."</p>
<p>"Will a certain someone be there?" Penelope asked, waggling her eyebrows as JJ giggled.</p>
<p>"He might be." JJ had recently started dating a Hufflepuff called Will. He was nice and funny and it was clear to see that he held a torch for JJ.</p>
<p>"Are you going to make it 'Quidditch Official'?" Penelope teased.</p>
<p>"We might."</p>
<p>"You're not giving me any clues are you?"</p>
<p>"Nope." JJ stole a grape from the bunch Penelope had been eating and popped one of the sweet fruits into her mouth.</p>
<p>JJ and she chatted pleasantly until Emily returned with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"How does Spencer make me understand something in ten minutes when Professor Strauss can't?"</p>
<p>"Boy wonder - that's why," Penelope told them. Emily and JJ nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>Emily turned her head and gently elbowed JJ in the ribs. "I think someone is looking for you."</p>
<p>JJ and Penelope both turned to see Luke Alvez enter the Great Hall clad in his Quidditch gear.</p>
<p>He spotted JJ and headed straight over.</p>
<p>Penelope immediately looked down at her parchment on the table and pretended not to care about him.</p>
<p>"Hey JJ, Emily, Penelope." She gave him a wave without really looking up. "Are you free for practice?" He asked JJ.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I thought we were practising tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"We were meant to be but Alex is having a crisis of faith and thinks we need to fit a few more in."</p>
<p>"That's 'cause we're going to smoke your asses!"</p>
<p>"You wish!" Luke taunted back.</p>
<p>JJ shook her head. "Give me ten minutes to get back to the common room and change and I'll meet you on the pitch."</p>
<p>Luke nodded and JJ get up and left.</p>
<p>"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Newbie?" Emily used the nickname that she knew Luke hated and he groaned.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that." He turned to Penelope. "Thanks for that by the way."</p>
<p>She looked up from her parchment. "I didn't know it would stick." And she didn't. She was good friends with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and when she had met the new beater she had immediately called him 'Newbie'. The nickname had stuck and for the first few weeks, that's all the team called him. What made it worse was that Luke responded to it.</p>
<p>"I think you did."</p>
<p>"If I did, I would have chosen a better name."</p>
<p>Luke snorted and Emily grinned at both of them.</p>
<p>"What are you grinning about?"</p>
<p>"You two… flirting."</p>
<p>This caused protests to be raised from both Luke and Penelope.</p>
<p>"We were not flirting!"</p>
<p>"I wasn't flirting with him!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Emily said as she dismissed them. "Say what you want but anyone here can tell that you two were flirting."</p>
<p>Penelope felt her face flush and she stuttered.</p>
<p>Luke just shook his head. "I have to.. Go now. Mainly because I don't know what to say." Even Luke looked a little red in the face. He turned and his robes flapped behind him as he made a hasty exit.</p>
<p>"You were flirting," Emily said, very matter of factly.</p>
<p>"I was not!" Penelope vehemently denied.</p>
<p>"Whatever - you like Luke, he likes you and you're both too stubborn to admit it."</p>
<p>Penelope ignored her friend and tried to focus on her essay. Okay, maybe she did think that Luke was cute (or drop-dead gorgeous) and yes, he was a good student and Quidditch player and alright, her head did speed up every time she saw him… but that didn't mean that she liked him. Had he featured in some of her dreams? Yes. Did she think about what it would be like to kiss him and do other things with him? Yes. Did she miss him when he wasn't around… yes.</p>
<p>Crap! She liked Luke!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Room of Requirement</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Penelope stood in the cold streets of Hogsmeade and sipped on the warm butterbeer she held between her mitten clad hands. She loved their weekly outings to Hogsmeade, it was always so fresh and light. The snow made it interesting and she loved to people watch.</p>
<p>She was currently waiting for her friends to come out of the various shops they had all gone in to.</p>
<p>"Hey," Luke greeted as he came out of Spintwitches Sporting Needs, carrying a medium-sized bag.</p>
<p>"Hi," she greeted, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Got anything nice?"</p>
<p>Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Just some Quidditch stuff."</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"You were really good the other day," Luke began before clearing his throat. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts."</p>
<p>Penelope felt her cheeks heat. "Thanks." They hadn't been doing anything particularly taxing. The week before they had learnt about protective shields and this week they had the task of casting them. Penelope had been one of the few people to cast it in the lesson.</p>
<p>"I'll bet you'll ace next week." Next week was pretty much the same but they would have to cast it nonverbally. She was excited to try it out.</p>
<p>"I think I still need a bit of practice - my charm shield wasn't as strong as it could have been."</p>
<p>"You did better than me," Luke remarked in a friendly way. He'd cast the charm, it had shot from his wand and then promptly disappeared. Professor Rossi had laughed and told him it was a difficult spell to master. Luke was determined though.</p>
<p>"I could help you out… if you like?" Penelope offered, glancing shyly into his brown eyes.</p>
<p>Luke seemed stunned for a moment and she was going to take it back, not wanting him to be offended, but then a wondrous smile spread across his face and he beamed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that would be great!"</p>
<p>"I'm free tonight…" Penelope began, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "We could meet in the Room of Requirement?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, about 6?"</p>
<p>She nodded and gave him a smile, heart beating erratically in her chest.</p>
<p>"Look who I found snogging by the Shrieking Shack!" Emily loudly declared, JJ and Will behind her with red faces.</p>
<p>"Could you possibly say that any louder?" JJ complained.</p>
<p>Emily got an evil glint in her eye and pressed her wand to her throat, opening his mouth wide.</p>
<p>"Don't!" JJ shot forward and placed her hand over her mouth. "We get it."</p>
<p>Emily grinned.</p>
<p>"You've got to make it Quidditch Official now," Penelope told them.</p>
<p>"Who's got to make what Quidditch Official?" Reid asked as he walked up to the group with a large bag full of books.</p>
<p>"JJ and Will," Emily told them.</p>
<p>"What does Quidditch Official mean?" Luke asked.</p>
<p>"It stems from a tradition started by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. After the game has ended, the Quidditch player will go up to their significant other and kiss them in the stands whilst they are still on their brooms. Harry and Ginny were the first to do it and everyone else has followed suit," Reid informed him.</p>
<p>"Ah," Luke said as he nodded with understanding.</p>
<p>"Why are you so obsessed with that?" Will asked Emily.</p>
<p>"Because if you're 'Quidditch Official' it means you're serious!" Emily said it as if it were a 'duh' moment.</p>
<p>"You're slightly insane, you know that right?" Will asked.</p>
<p>"Yep!" Emily nodded proudly as everyone laughed.</p>
<p>The way back to Hogwarts was filled with fun and laughter and Penelope found herself repeatedly looking at Luke (no matter how hard she tried not too).</p>
<p>In the castle, they went their separate ways and as Penelope descended the stairs to the Slytherin common room, she couldn't wait for six o'clock to come around.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Be good," she told her cat Simon as she kissed him on his head. "Don't get into trouble." Simon was part Kneazle and often wound up the other 'normal' cats in the dorm room. Simon just looked at her before laying his head down on her bed and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Penelope smiled and grabbed her wand, stuffing it into her dress pocket. As she walked out of the dorm room, she discreetly checked her hair in the mirror and made sure it didn't look too bad.</p>
<p>As she was leaving, Emily was entering. "Someone is waiting for you," she sang.</p>
<p>Penelope just smiled at her.</p>
<p>When she emerged from the dorm room, Luke was leaning against the wall, twirling his wand between his fingers.</p>
<p>"Hey," she greeted and when he looked up he gave her a wide smile.</p>
<p>"Hey - I thought we could walk together."</p>
<p>She eagerly nodded her head. "Okay."</p>
<p>They walked through the old halls of Hogwarts together, exchanging stories about their lives. Luke was born into a wizarding family and was their only son. When he started showing his magical abilities they were thrilled and even happier when his letter came from Hogwarts. His father worked as an Auror and his mother worked as a Herbologist. Luke wanted to be an Auror like his father but the thought made his mother nervous.</p>
<p>Penelope told him about her life. Her mother was a witch and her father was too but had left when she was only a few months old. Her mother had remarried a muggle and he had been… shocked, to say the least when he saw a teddy bear floating across the room one day and into Penelope's arms. That had been a fun conversation. Her father (because that was he was, he had raised her) didn't always understand the wizarding ways but he was proud of her. Her brothers (four sons from her step-father's previous relationship) nicknamed her 'Little Witch' and were always the first to greet her when she got off the train.</p>
<p>"Four brothers? Wow. What's that like?"</p>
<p>Penelope thought about her answer for a minute. "Smelly."</p>
<p>Luke laughed.</p>
<p>"Seriously though, they're great. I can't imagine life without them."</p>
<p>When they got to the Room of Requirement, the door revealed itself and Luke gestured for her to go through first.</p>
<p>She did and was greeted by an empty room. Perfect.</p>
<p>"Shall we get started?"</p>
<p>Luke nodded.</p>
<p>Penelope moved away from him and stood at the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Hit me."</p>
<p>Luke blew out a breath and cast a disarming charm. Penelope's shield had no problem deflecting it.</p>
<p>"Trying something else."</p>
<p>He tried several other spells and she managed to deflect every single one.</p>
<p>"How do you do that?" Luke asked, lowering his wand.</p>
<p>"You've got to believe in yourself for one thing." Luke nodded with determination on his face. "And you've got to feel powerful. You don't want that spell hitting you, so you've got to put everything you can into it."</p>
<p>Luke raised his wand. "Hit me," he uttered and Penelope smiled, seeing the sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>She shot a disarming spell at him and with relative ease, his protection charm worked.</p>
<p>Luke beamed at her from across the room. "I did it!"</p>
<p>"See - you can do it!"</p>
<p>"Again!" Luke encouraged, excitement written over his face.</p>
<p>Repeatedly, she shot spells at him, watching as his charm got stronger and stronger and soon Luke was casting it with ease. He'd pass no problems.</p>
<p>"How about we try nonverbal?" Penelope asked. "It'll be good practice for me too."</p>
<p>Luke looked apprehensive before nodding. "Okay."</p>
<p>"You'll be fine," she reassured him.</p>
<p>And he was. They both got hit by a few spells in the beginning but as the more they practised, the more it came easily to them and the quieter the room got as fewer and fewer spells were uttered.</p>
<p>At the end of their session, both Luke and Penelope were smiling.</p>
<p>They sat on the floor together, quietly talking.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping me," Luke said. "I just needed a little bit of practice."</p>
<p>"It's alright. You helped me too," Penelope told him.</p>
<p>Luke had his long legs stretched out in front of him whilst she had hers delicately tucked under her body.</p>
<p>"Are you looking forward to the game on Friday?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Luke smiled. "I love playing Quidditch, it's such a rush. To be on the broom, moving through the skies - there's nothing like it." He saw Penelope wince. "Not your favourite thing?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Not really. I can ride a broom but I much prefer for my feet to stay on the ground."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "It's not for everyone."</p>
<p>They both looked at each other and smiled. And then, like in all the great romantic movies, something passed between them. His eyes went to her lips and her eyes went to his lips.</p>
<p>When their eyes met again, they both moved at the same time. Luke leaned closer to her and she leaned closer to him until their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Above them, a red rose bloomed in the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Quidditch Official</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It quickly became apparent to Penelope that kissing Luke was probably one of her favourite things to do. There was something about it. His lips were so soft and gentle and when his arms wrapped around her, she felt warm and mushy inside.</p>
<p>She enjoyed being with him and she was disappointed whenever their time ended. The Room of Requirement became 'their' place. Both of their common rooms were out of bounds as there were always people hanging about in them. For now, they were keeping their relationship quiet. It was new and fresh and Penelope didn't want to jinx it.</p>
<p>Today was the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and as Penelope sat in the stands, watching the teams warm up she couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the players who got to kiss their partners and cheer for them so openly.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Emily said cheerily as she sat down, her face made up in bright Slytherin colours, a matching hat and scarf on her head and around her neck respectively.</p>
<p>"Who are you supporting?" Penelope asked sarcastically. In a very mature fashion, Emily stuck her tongue out.</p>
<p>"Don't kill my spirit!" She adjusted the overly large hat on her head. "Which team are you supporting? Your house or your boyfriends?"</p>
<p>Penelope shot her eyes to Emily. She couldn't know… could she?</p>
<p>"Simon and I talk."</p>
<p>"Simon's a cat."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean we can't have meaningful conversations."</p>
<p>"You have your own cat - why don't you talk to him?"</p>
<p>"Sergio's upset because I didn't give him some of my tuna sandwich."</p>
<p>"Oh," Penelope answered as if it all made sense. "I don't have a boyfriend."</p>
<p>"You can't lie to me, Penelope. We've been friends since first year; I know all your tells."</p>
<p>"I don't have any tells!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you do. Your pupils go wide and your nostrils flare."</p>
<p>Penelope's hand shot up to her face and she covered her nose.</p>
<p>Emily gave her a triumphant look. "Now, are you going to tell me about you and Luke or am I going to have to get my information from Simon?"</p>
<p>"Simon is hardly reliable."</p>
<p>Thankfully, more students began to occupy the stands as the teams came out and began to warm up.</p>
<p>Luke flew past and gave her a wink and wave. Next to her, Emily cooed.</p>
<p>Penelope waved her off. She put her book under the stand and focused on the players whizzing by. She was pretending to watch the Slytherin team but her eyes were fixed on Luke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The game was close, Gryffindor would score and then Slytherin would score. No one had caught the Golden Snitch and it had been three hours. Penelope could see Grace getting worked up that Slytherin hadn't managed to find their footing.</p>
<p>She watched as Grace smashed her bat into an oncoming bludger. She hit it with much more force than necessary and as Penelope tracked it with her eyes she realised why. She was aiming for JJ who was sat on her broom, glancing around to try and find the snitch.</p>
<p>Penelope watched as time seemed to slow down and all she could do as a bludger flew towards her friend, was watch.</p>
<p>The students in the Gryffindor stand got off their seats and she heard Emily swear from her place next to her.</p>
<p>The bludger got closer and closer and JJ's head turned, fear spreading across her features as her wide eyes took the ball flying towards her.</p>
<p>Penelope was so sure that it was going to hit her square in the face that she felt her shoulders tense as she waited for the impact.</p>
<p>But it never came.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Luke appeared on his broom and hit the oncoming bludger with his own bat, teeth gritted as he made contact. The bludger flew back towards Grace and she had to quickly fly out of the way to avoid being hit.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor team jumped off the stands in excitement and their cheers filled the field.</p>
<p>Penelope couldn't help the cheer that flew from her mouth as she began to jump up and down, grateful that her friend was fine. Emily couldn't contain her joy as she too jumped up and down and even sent red and yellow sparks up from her wand.</p>
<p>From across the field, Penelope could feel Grace's glare.</p>
<p>Luke glanced at her and smiled. Penelope gave him a shy wave.</p>
<p>As the teams whizzed through across the field, she became more vocal about cheering for Gryffindor - specifically Luke. She whooped when he performed tricks on his broom and she clapped when he successfully stopped the bludger from getting to his teammates.</p>
<p>She was so focused on Luke and what he was doing that she didn't even notice when JJ caught the snitch.</p>
<p>Cheers once again filled the air and Penelope felt herself blushing.</p>
<p>The teams did their laps of the field as Elle, the Quidditch Commentator, reeled off the scores, the players' names and thanked everyone for coming to the match.</p>
<p>As Luke flew past, Penelope watched him and then watched JJ and Will kissing in the Gryffindor stands.</p>
<p>She pushed her way to the front of the stands and called out for Luke. Vaguely, she registered, Elle commenting on Will and JJ.</p>
<p>Luke flew over to the stands. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.</p>
<p>"Yes," she nodded, her mind racing. "I've really enjoyed these last few weeks and… well…"</p>
<p>Luke smiled at her.</p>
<p>"For me, this is serious." She blew out a breath. "Is it serious for you?"</p>
<p>"As serious as a heart attack."</p>
<p>Penelope grinned and grabbed ahold of his robes. "Then I say we make it official, quidditch official."</p>
<p>Luke beamed back at her and in front of students and staff alike, their lips gently locked together on the quidditch pitch, Penelope in the stands and Luke still on his broom.</p>
<p>Behind her, Emily shrieked with glee and their Elle squealed before shouting out their names, making the entire pitch turn to look at them.</p>
<p>Luke pulled away from her and grinned but Penelope placed a hand on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm not finished."</p>
<p>Their lips met again and Penelope smiled into the kiss.</p>
<p>"I guess we're official then?" Luke remarked when they had pulled away from each other.</p>
<p>Eagerly, Penelope nodded. "Quidditch Official."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>